El Intercambio
by Beatlesrockfan1999
Summary: ¡Primer intento de Bbrae! En esta historia, los titanes deciden tener un intercambio para festejar la navidad, pero a Chico Bestia le ha tocado la titán que menos se esperaba, ¿Cómo escogerá el regalo adecuado? ¿Podrá soportar las burlas de Cyborg? Y en la gran fiesta de navidad, ocurrirá algo que será la gota que derramó el vaso, CAPÍTULO 5, PUBLICADO!
1. Sorpresa del destino

Hola a todos! Éste es el primer fic de Bbrae que escribo, no tienen idea de lo obsesionada que estoy con esta pareja xD… y como les había dicho en mi fic jelsa, yo no suelo escribir, de hecho, ésta es mi segunda historia (soy más de dibujos, es más, yo hago las imágenes que le pongo a mis historias) así que no se extrañen si ven algo raro por ahí, porque todavía ando practicando!

Bueno, que lo disfruten :D

Ah sí, los Teen titans no me pertenecen… son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network… Se va a llorar desconsoladamente a un rincón*.

Todo ocurrió una calmada y fría noche en la hermosa ciudad de Jump City, hogar de nuestros ya conocidos héroes, los jóvenes titanes, se acercaba esa esperada fecha del año que todo el mundo festeja con gran alegría: la navidad. En la "torre T" reinaba la paz, y los adolescentes no se encontraban haciendo nada fuera de lo común, ni porque en unos días ya fuera a ser navidad. Starfire se veía bastante ocupada, pues planeaba impresionar a su ahora novio, el chico maravilla, intentando seguir la receta de un delicioso pastel, aunque claro, con uno que otro "glorioso" toque tamaraneano, pues no conocía la mitad de los ingredientes, ya que aún se intentaba adaptar a la gastronomía humana. Cyborg y chico bestia jugaban en el sofá muy animados el recién sacado al mercado "Megamonos VII" , aunque el joven robótico llevaba una notable ventaja en el juego, lo cual traía muy irritado al pobre bestita. Robin leía tranquilamente el periódico mientras bebía una taza de café, en busca de alguna noticia interesante, pues en realidad, desde que habían regresado de Tokio, ningún villano se había molestado en causar problemas, y Raven… Un momento, ¿Dónde está Raven?

La joven se encontraba tal vez en el lugar más recóndito de la torre… la azotea.

Bueno, tal vez no tan recóndito. Estaba en la posición de la flor de loto, levitando a una considerable distancia del piso, mientras meditaba y repetía su ya conocido mantra:

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azara…

-RAVEN!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- La joven cayó al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en su grisáceo trasero.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó casi gritando el pequeño duende verde a la chica gótica, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era impresionante la habilidad del chico para trasladarse de un lugar a otro en tan solo unos segundos…

-Intentando no ver tu horrendo rostro por aunque sea media hora…- dijo Raven con su monótona voz mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sobaba, a pesar de que tenía puesta la capucha se podía notar lo irritaba que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Vamos Rae, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?- Dijo Chico Bestia poniendo una cara de perrito regañado.

Raven no se molestó en responder, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para dirigirse a un lugar más tranquilo, y donde no haya "mequetrefes verdes" que la pudieran interrumpir. Pero Chico Bestia se interpuso en su camino.

-Rae, Espera! ¿Por qué la prisa?

- Necesito meditar y mantener la calma, y créeme que no lograré eso si estás presente, así que iré a mi habitación.

-Vamos, Quédate un rato! La noche es hermosa…- chico bestia miró el cielo por un segundo y luego agregó rápidamente- y prometo no molestar- dijo poniendo cara de inocencia.

Raven observó a chico bestia por unos momentos, sin expresión alguna (cómo era típico de ella), y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Desde cuándo me pides que me quede contigo a "contemplar la noche"?- Soltó Raven a ver si hacía recapacitar al chico verde.

-¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga?- dijo tiernamente chico bestia.

Raven sintió una extraña, pero linda sensación recorrer su cuerpo, tan agradable que casi sonrió, pero siguió observándolo sin expresión alguna. La capucha la salvó completamente pues en sus mejillas apareció un rubor bastante notable.

-Bien… pero solo un rato… aún tengo que meditar.

Chico bestia caminó animado hasta el final de la azotea, en donde se podía apreciar el mar, las estrellas, y la noche en toda su plenitud. Se sentó con seguridad en el borde del techo (ya que en caso de que cayera al profundo acantilado, lo cual era probable teniendo en cuenta a quien tenía por compañía, se podría transformar en algo que volara) y se quedó observando la luna llena, si que se lucía esa noche, era enorme y le daba un brillo especial al mar, lo cual hacía que las estrellas se reflejaran en él y le daba un toque mágico; la torre se encontraba en una parte apartada de la ciudad, en la que no había tanta iluminación, así que las estrellas se veían mucho más brillantes de lo normal, hasta se podía apreciar una que otra estrella fugaz pasando rápidamente . Si que era una noche especial en Jump City.

Raven, al igual que chico bestia, quedó pasmada al observar la belleza de la noche, mas ella no se sentó, se quedó parada al lado del chico mientras dejaba que el aire helado rozara su pálido rostro.

-Amm… Rae, ¿no quieres sentarte?

Raven reaccionó de pronto, y se sentó lentamente, procurando no estar muy pegada a chico bestia. No es que no le agradara, simplemente era de esas personas a las que les gustaba tener su propio espacio.

-Rae… -comenzó Chico Bestia- Tu crees que…

-¿Si?- dijo Raven con notable interés.

-Bueno… en realidad no he hablado de esto con nadie, pero…- Paró un momento antes de continuar y suspiró-… ¿Tú crees que Terra en realidad si me recuerde?.. Tal vez en realidad solo está fingiendo, es completamente idéntica a la Terra de antes, ¡es imposible que sea otra persona!.

Raven se sintió molesta al escuchar el nombre. Ella era la única que no había llegado a perdonar a Terra completamente, pues siempre supo que había oscuridad en su corazón… además de que nunca le había agradado del todo (¿Por qué será?...) Se quedó pensando mientras chico bestia la observaba.

-Ella me dijo que las cosas cambian…- continuó el chico verde- pero yo simplemente no puedo entender porque lo hizo.

De pronto Raven se quitó la capucha, el viento hizo que su cabello ondeara majestuosamente y la luna le dio un brillo incomparable a esas mechas violáceas, y de alguna forma, hizo lucir la piel de Raven mucho más suave. Pero lo que hizo que la chica se viera como la criatura más bella del planeta en ese mismo instante, fueron sus ojos. Chico Bestia desde antes ya había admitido que tenían que ser los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto, violetas y enormes, pero justo en ese momento, se vieron como dos Zafiros brillantes, los más valiosos zafiros del mundo, y hasta las estrellas se podían reflejar en ellos. Chico Bestia se quedó pasmado mientras observaba la impresionante belleza de la peli-morada.

-Mira, Chico Bestia- dijo Raven por fin, sin percatarse de la cara de idiota que traía el verdoso- esta chica, quienquiera que sea, o haya sido, tiene razón. Las cosas cambian, y las personas también. Debió haberse sentido avergonzada después de lo que hizo, y no podemos forzarla a que regrese con nosotros. Ella empezó una nueva vida, y si quiere olvidar todo lo que fue en el pasado, es su decisión, y hay que respetarla, por más trabajo que llegue a costar.

-…Tienes razón Rae, las cosas cambian- Dijo mientras miraba fijamente las rocas que había al final del acantilado- Aunque tengo que admitir que olvidar a Terra me costará algo de trabajo… ella se volvió muy importante para mí, aunque…- Chico Bestia volteó a ver a Raven- se que podré superarlo, poco a poco, pues hay personas aún más importantes…

Raven giró la cabeza hacia él, y se quedaron a una distancia demasiado corta uno del otro, sus narices se rozaban, podían sentir la respiración del otro, esta vez la capucha no la salvó, en las mejillas de ambos se pudo observar un notable color rojizo, y sus expresiones eran invaluables. Chico Bestia puso la cara de Idiota embobado de hacía unos momentos, y Raven tenía el rostro como si hubiera visto a un Súper modelo Noruego (Padrinos Mágicos Plz xD). Se quedaron contemplando los ojos del otro, hasta que…

-RAVEN! BESTITA! Aquí están!- Gritó Cyborg acercándose rápidamente a donde ellos estaban sentados- Robin nos quiere dec…- Paró un momento mientras intentaba entender que ocurría- ¿Qué están hacieeendoooo?- dijo con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

-¿Nosotros? NADA! Nada… hablábamos de cosas… y…- dijo nerviosamente el chico de orejas puntiagudas. Raven solo observaba a cyborg aún más pálida de lo normal.

-CHICOBESTIAYRAVENSENTADOSENLAAZOTEA! Dándose Be-si-tos- dijo cyborg burlándose mientras ponía boca de pato y simulaba dar besos- JAJAJAJAJA! Esto es increíble! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Cyborg no dejó de reír por lo menos durante 15 minutos, mientras Chico Bestia y Raven lo veían con cara de asesinos seriales, hasta que se fue calmando de poco en poco.

-Ah…Bestita, tú y tu novia tienen que venir al living, robin tiene que darnos un aviso.

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIAAAA!- Dijo gritando Chico Bestia mientras perseguía al chico mitad robot que había empezado a reírse nuevamente, hasta el living. Raven se puso la capucha y los siguió levitando con tranquilidad, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hasta hace unos momentos.

Al llegar al living, todos se habían acomodado en el grande y cómodo sillón que poseía la torre T. Robin y Starfire estaban parados en frente del grupo, agarrados de la mano.

-Titanes, Starfire y yo hemos estado hablando de lo que podríamos hacer para festejar la navidad, ya que en años anteriores no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, a causa de todo el crimen que había, pero ahora que más de la mitad de los villanos han sido capturados, y los demás no se han molestado en causar problemas, sería bueno aprovechar la ocasión.

- He estado investigando un poco sobre las costumbres humanas en éstas épocas- habló Starfire- novio Robin y yo hemos decidido hacer un intercambio de regalos entre todos los titanes honorarios, incluyendo a nuestros amigos los titanes este, y kid flash, jinx, estrella roja, y todos los demás titanes.

Robin apareció (¿Cuándo se fue?) con una caja mediana que tenía una ranura horizontal en la tapa, la agitaba con ganas de un lado a otro.

-Así que ahora, les tocará sacar un papel de esta caja con el nombre del titán al que le tendrán que dar un regalo en la gran fiesta que tendremos la semana entrante, al dar el regalo, se debe desear una feliz navidad, y decirle a esa persona lo que significa para ti, y claro, también dar un amistoso abrazo o cualquier cosa de ese tipo- anunció robin- Muy bien, Cyborg, tu primero.

Robin se acercó a donde estaba sentado cyborg, y éste introdujo su mano de metal en la caja, rápidamente sacó un pequeño papel doblado, lo abrió y leyó el nombre. Soltó un suspiro de decepción y se cruzó de brazos mientras ponía una expresión de desagrado.

-Yo quería que me tocara…

-NO SE PUEDE DECIR NADA ACERCA DE LA PERSONA QUE TE TOCÓ- Gritó de repente robin.

- Cabeza de Piña…- Dijo cyborg para sí mismo.

-Tu turno, Raven.

Raven metió su mano con una mueca de indiferencia en rostro, y desenvolvió lentamente el pequeño papel. Tardó 1 segundo en leerlo y lo volvió a doblar.

-Como sea…- dijo la empata con su típica voz.

-MI TURNO!- gritó entusiasmado chico bestia mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría a donde estaba robin.

El chico maravilla le extendió la caja y el empezó a revolver los papelitos con su mano mientras decidía cual de todos agarrar, hasta que se decidió por uno. Corrió a sentarse de nuevo, mientras sus manos temblaban por la emoción y la curiosidad que sentía, al fin lo pudo abrir, y cuando leyó el nombre que éste traía, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió unas inexplicables mariposas en el estómago.

-Raven…- Susurró el chico mientras observaba incrédulo el papel.

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, tengo pensado que la historia dure dos o tres capítulos, tal vez hasta salgan algunos mas xD. Ojalá me dé tiempo para actualizar pronto, y para los que leyeron mi otro fic (el de jelsa) espero tener listo el 3er capítulo en estas semanas, ¡hasta entonces! Ah, y muy feliz navidad a todos! Saludos desde México:D


	2. El regalo perfecto

Capitulo 2- El regalo perfecto.

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien ahorita que es época navideña (personalmente es mi época favorita del año :3) He traído el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, y si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran que cambie, me lo pueden decir en los reviews, con mucho gusto tomaré en cuenta todo lo que me digan, recuerden que aún estoy practicando esto de escribir fics xD.

Nota: Los teen titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network… si fueran míos, Terra jamás hubiera existido (sin ofender a los fans de Terra).

P.D (olvidé poner esto en el primer capítulo)= Este fic está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo, Euge, espero que estés disfrutando este fic :').

Capitulo 2- La cita secreta.

Chico Bestia se dirigía a su habitación después de terminada la "junta" que había tenido con sus compañeros de equipo. Sostenía el pequeño papel, que traía el inesperado nombre, con fuerza en su mano derecha, y la otra la usaba para rascarse la nuca inconscientemente mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas muchos pensamientos.

-"¿cómo voy a saber que regalarle?""¿Qué tal si lo tira como el pollo de peluche que le regalé la otra vez?" "¿cómo saber cuál es el regalo perfecto para ella?" "¿Qué es lo que le gusta?" "Claro, aparte de las cosas oscuras y todo eso"…

En su cabeza giraban todos éstos pensamientos haciendo que al pobre chico verde le empezara a doler terriblemente la cabeza, se encontraba verdaderamente preocupado por encontrar un regalo que le gustara a la chica gótica, aunque en realidad no comprendía porque se sentía tan angustiado solo por el hecho de que ella le hubiera tocado en el intercambio.

Mientras caminaba, se topó con la puerta de Raven abierta de par en par, pues estaba de camino a su cuarto. Chico Bestia sabía muy bien que ella odiaba que entraran a su habitación, y más sin pedir permiso, y aun más si era él el que quería entrar, pero de todas formas asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Notó que la habitación estaba bastante cambiada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, ya no había tantas cosas escalofriantes, y dejó de parecer una de esas tiendas de cosas malditas que salen en las películas de terror, todos los demonios y máscaras aterradoras fueron reemplazados por libros en estanterías, y vistosos jarrones decorativos. Entró dando pasos lentos mientras intentaba buscar a la chica con la mirada.

Raven…- Dijo el chico casi en un susurro-… ¿Dónde estás?...- Por algún motivo, que no hubiera respuesta lo empezó a preocupar, sentía como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente mientras la buscaba- ¡Raven!- dijo aún más alto.

-"y…¿y si le pasó algo?,¿ Qué tal si unos monos zombies la atraparon?... Qué tal si… ¡¿ADONIS LA SECUESTRÓ OTRA VEZ?!TENGO QUE RESCATARLA!, ¡RAVEEEEEEN!- Gritó fuertemente el chico mientras corría más rápido que kid flash a activar la alarma de la Torre "T", aunque no llegó ni a la mitad del camino cuando chocó fuertemente con alguien.

-¡Auch!- se quejó chico bestia mientras se levantaba del suelo, y sentía que se mojaba con algo caliente.

-Chico Bestia, ¿Por qué no te fijas? ¿Qué hacías corriendo como un loco?- le preguntó una Raven adolorida con una taza en la mano, que al parecer hacía unos momentos tenía té de hierbas.

-Raven!- chico bestia estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero decidió no hacerlo por el asunto del "espacio personal" (aunque ella lo había llegado a abrazar en una ocasión)- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo escapaste de Adonis? ¿Habían muchos monos zombies? - le preguntó bastante agitado y con sincera preocupación.

Raven puso una cara de confundida mientras lo observaba fijamente, intentando entender a que se refería. Se quitó la capucha y cambio su expresión a una mas enfadada.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, idiota?, solo fui a la cocina a prepararme un té de hierbas cómo todas las noches, ¿no se te ocurrió que podría estar en algún otro lado de la torre?- dijo Raven cada vez más molesta por las cosas sin sentido que le decía el meta morfo.

-Yo… lo siento, es que me asusté… he estado un poco tenso últimamente, perdón Rae…- dijo el chico muy apenado por su comportamiento infantil- ah, y disculpa por haber tirado tu té- dijo mientras observaba el té de hierbas derramado en el piso.

-No hay problema, Chico Bestia- dijo Raven mientras se calmaba al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad - y mi nombre es Raven, no Rae-.

-Sí, lo siento Raven… ah- el chico paró en seco mientras pensaba en que decir- bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir…eh… descansa… ¡hasta mañana!- ni esperó a que ella respondiera cuando se alejó corriendo hasta su habitación.

Raven se quedó viendo como se alejaba, mientras se iba dando cuenta de que, en lugar de haberse molestado por lo que acababa de pasar, más bien le había dado una ternura inmensa pensar que el chico verde se preocupaba tanto por ella, y en ella surgía esa sensación tan agradable de calidez que había estado presente cuando él le había confesado que era su mejor amiga. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a entrar en su habitación, cuando un alterado robin llegó corriendo.

-¡Raven! ¿Todo bien? Escuché a Chico Bestia gritar tu nombre- dijo preocupado el del antifaz, mientras jadeaba por el cansancio.

-Llegas algo tarde, ¿no?- dijo Raven alzando una ceja- a éstas alturas, ya sería la tercera aprendiz de Slade.

-Lo siento, Starfire y cyborg fueron a ayudar a los titanes este con un asunto, y yo estaba entrenando cuando oí el grito de chico bestia, se escuchó hasta ahí abajo, por eso me preocupé y vine corriendo lo más rápido que pude… aunque al parecer estás bien.

-No pasó absolutamente nada, Chico Bestia se preocupó porque no estaba en mi habitación… y en su pequeño cerebro de tofu se metió la idea de que algo malo me había sucedido- dijo Raven simulando desinterés en el asunto- no sé qué le pasa.

- Bueno, me alegro de que no haya pasado nada- dijo Robin manteniendo su seriedad- supongo que chico bestia estará cansado, o preocupado por algo, nada más. Será cosa de que duerma un poco y se relaje.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Seguiré entrenando, buenas noches- dijo Robin alejándose por el pasillo.

-Igual- le respondió Raven mientras se dirigía a su habitación, cuando se resbaló de repente al pasar por el suelo mojado-… ah sí, tengo que limpiar esto…- se quejó mientras veía el té derramado.

Chico Bestia se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo mientras se preguntaba porque había actuado como un verdadero idiota. Ya no mantenía igual de sucio su cuarto, aunque si estaba algo desarreglado; al igual que Raven, había remodelado su habitación, tenía varias fotos de él con sus amigos, muchos artículos propios de "frikis", como personajes de videojuegos y cosas de fandoms, su cama seguía siendo la misma, pero ahora se veía bastante decente con las sábanas elegantes que él le había puesto.

-Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco…- dijo para sí mismo mientras en su mente se reproducía lo que había pasado -…¿Desde cuándo me preocupa tanto Raven? Jamás había actuado de esa forma con alguien .Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga, y es muy especial para mí, pero actúo como si ella… me…

El meta morfo se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

-No, no, esto no puede ser posible, ella es mi amiga, mi compañera, nada más. Es completamente opuesta a mí, y es muy probable que me odie… nunca se ríe de mis chistes, siempre me está insultando, es sarcástica conmigo todo el tiempo, yo podría ser su candidato perfecto a la persona más insoportable de Jump City... Como es posible que…

Que me esté enamorando de ella…

Chico bestia se tapó la cara con una almohada. Ya no tenía caso negarlo, era completamente un hecho, se estaba enamorando de la dama oscura, de la mismísima hija del demonio, por todo el tofu del mundo, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿Por qué de todas las personas de este horrible planeta, tuvo que enamorarse de Raven? Es ridículo amar a alguien que todo el tiempo te trata como basura. Aunque recordó todas esas veces que Raven estuvo ahí para él, si, era cierto, casi siempre lo trataba como a un insecto, pero no podía dudar que la empata era una maravillosa persona y poseía mas cualidades que defectos, de eso se había enamorado, de su parte dulce, su forma de ser, la verdadera Raven. El pobre cambia-formas empezó a sentir una angustia enorme, ¿se le confesaría a la chica gótica?

-Por supuesto que no, eso sería como condenarse a muerte- pensó Chico Bestia.

Pero todavía quedaba otro asunto pendiente: el regalo para Raven. ¿Cómo saber que regalarle a una chica como ella?

Mientras más pensaba, mas agotado se sentía, con trabajo podía mantener abiertos los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era verdaderamente tarde, y decidió dejar el asunto del regalo para el día siguiente. Así que el chico se acomodó en su suave cama, mientras se tapaba con las sábanas y en su mente se encontraba el último pensamiento que tendría ese día.

Raven… -susurró Chico Bestia mientras abrazaba una almohada y sonreía.

A la mañana siguiente, Chico Bestia fue el primero en levantarse, ni siquiera necesitó de la ayuda de su despertador, programado a las 11 Am, para salir de su cama con un salto atlético y prepararse. Eran alrededor de las 7:30 Am y ya se había puesto el uniforme y desayunado su típica ración de tofu con un vaso de leche de soya, pero, ¿A dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa el pequeño duende verde? Fue rápidamente a la azotea, y se transformó en el primer animal volador que se le vino a la cabeza (que en éste caso fue un cuervo…) y partió volando con velocidad hacia el Centro comercial de Jump City, en busca del "regalo perfecto" para la chica que tanto quería.

Al llegar a la plaza comercial, apenas estaban abriendo algunas de las tiendas pues era demasiado temprano. Chico Bestia entró en cada lugar que estuviera abierto buscando algo que el sintiera que le podría gustar a Raven. Aunque él prefería no quedar en el nivel de "algo que le guste"., Quería encontrar algo que "haga que Raven se sienta tan encantada con él que se dé cuenta de cuánto le importa y le confiese lo que siente por él", aunque eso sería un tanto difícil. Entró en una tienda de ropa moderna a buscar algo que fuera con el estilo de la empata.

-Hola… buenos días- dijo educadamente Chico Bestia a una joven de no más de 15 años que se encontraba en el mostrador.

-Oh, ¡no lo puedo creer! ERES CHICO BESTIA- dijo la chica mientras daba grititos- ¿me podrías dar un autógrafo? Siempre había querido conocerte, wow,¡ esto es increíble!

-Claro, ¿a nombre de…?- dijo el chico mientras sacaba una pluma y papel de quien sabe donde…

- Rachel, por favor- dijo con ganas la chica.

Mientras chico bestia le daba su autógrafo, recordó que el verdadero nombre de Raven era Rachel, y que tal vez lo podría grabar en algún collar y regalárselo, aunque esa solo era una de las muchas opciones que tenía el meta morfo.

Se la pasó alrededor de una hora y media checando en cada estantería, un vestido, alguna blusa o hasta una bufanda que él estuviera seguro Raven llegaría a usar alguna vez, pero todo era demasiado alegre y moderno, del tipo que Starfire definitivamente se pondría.

Salió algo decepcionado del lugar, no sin antes decir gracias, y buscó con la mirada otra tienda a la cual entrar. A estas alturas ya casi todo el Centro Comercial se encontraba abierto, así que tenía de donde escoger.

El siguiente lugar al que decidió entrar fue una joyería, precisamente por la idea del collar con su nombre. En el mostrador se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, que se veía muy concentrado leyendo el diario matutino, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del cambia- formas. Chico Bestia se acercó a un mueble de cristal que tenía una variedad enorme de alhajas y joyas de distintos colores y tamaños, todas completamente hermosas, pero igual tenía que considerar el precio. Estuvo a punto de decidirse por un elegante collar que tenía un rubí y estaba adornado con muchos diamantes diminutos, aunque pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle al hombre si tenía la opción del grabado en el collar.

-Buenos días, señor, me preguntaba si aquí se puede grabar algo, como un nombre, en alguno de los collares- preguntó chico bestia mientras observaba el collar que lo había convencido.

-Uh… no, nunca hemos hecho eso, joven- dijo el anciano dejando a un lado el periódico, al parecer no tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba hablando con uno de los mayores súper héroes de Jump City - verá, estas joyas tienen un precio demasiado elevado y son muy delicadas. No se les puede hacer cualquier cosa, podrían romperse y eso terminaría pagándolo yo.

Chico bestia se quedó viendo el hermoso collar, y pensó que tal vez no sería la mejor opción después de todo, y que podría seguir buscando, aún tenía mucho tiempo para poder encontrar algo.

-Muchas gracias señor, que tenga un buen día- dijo mientras salía de la tienda con desánimo.

-Hasta luego, Chico Bestia- dijo el hombre volviendo a agarrar el periódico que había dejado en el estante.

El pobre bestita se la pasó las próximas cinco horas buscando en cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial, y cada vez había más personas en el lugar, lo cual comenzó a fastidiarlo. Buscó en la juguetería (aunque descartó la opción cinco minutos después de haber entrado), entró a la repostería, pero recordó que a Raven no le gustan las cosas dulces como los pasteles y las galletas, así que también descartó la idea. Pensó en regalarle un celular o una televisión, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía tanto dinero y que a lo mejor a la chica tampoco le gustaría tanto un aparato electrónico. Hasta pensó en regalarle una nueva capa o unas nuevas botas, pero pensó que tal vez ya tendría demasiadas. Estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de un pasillo escondido del que jamás se había dado cuenta. Se encontraba a un costado de las escaleras eléctricas, y se veía bastante oscuro, pero era el único lugar al que no había ido, así que decidió explorar un poco, total, ¿era un héroe, no? Y los héroes no le temen a la oscuridad…

Entró un poco indeciso al lugar, y lo único que vió fueron locales en donde tatuaban personas y ponían piercings a lo largo del pasillo, lo cual le dio algo de miedo pues no pensó que hubieran de ese tipo de lugares en un centro comercial, más se percató que al final había una tienda escondida entre la oscuridad. Se acercó hasta ella, cuando vió algo que lo puso inmensamente feliz y lleno de esperanza.

-¡Ese es!- gritó alegremente Chico Bestia - ¡ese es el regalo perfecto!- dijo entrando rápidamente a la tienda.

¡Y este fue el segundo capítulo! Sinceramente no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo y no estaba tan inspirada, pero prometo que el tercer capítulo será mucho mejor. Agradezco mucho a MrRayney, BravieT5, y a PaoVocaloidera por sus reviews, se aprecia mucho el tiempo que se toman para dejarlos, ya que me inspiran a seguir :') también quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron este fic entre sus favoritos, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar, ¡felices fiestas a todos!


	3. Y las cosas van mejorando

**Capítulo 3- Y las cosas van mejorando…**

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho la navidad y se la hayan pasado muy bien(: He estado bastante ocupada, pero les prometí actualizar pronto, así que aquí me tienen, agradezco mucho a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, como muestra de gratitud he decidido contestarlos todos :'D pero dejaré las respuestas al final de éste capítulo. Sin más por el momento, les dejo el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fic, espero que les guste(:

P.D: Los teen titans no me pertenecen… son propiedad de Cartoon Network y DC Comics… Ya me cansé de estar poniendo esto.

Chico Bestia corrió lo más rápido que sus flacuchas piernas le permitieron y atravesó todo el oscuro, largo y tenebroso pasillo, hasta llegar a la misteriosa tienda que se encontraba al final, no le importó lo horripilante que el lugar se veía, ni la desconfianza que le provocaba, el había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Raven. Entró sin siquiera notar que era el lugar más escalofriante que podría existir en toda Jump City. Era un pequeño local, con suelo de alfombra, que poseía varios estantes y en el centro se encontraba un gran tapete que tenía una estrella con cinco puntas. Estaba adornado con varios cuadros que le helaban la sangre a cualquiera, como personas siendo torturadas cruelmente mientras el público reía, o combinaciones de criaturas demoniacas en una sola, sin mencionar todos los símbolos misteriosos que estaban pintados por todo el lugar. En los estantes habían frascos de todos los tamaños y colores, con etiquetas que decían cosas como: "Poción de las mil noches" "Sangre de Hombre Lobo" "Muerte enfrascada", cada una más aterradora que la otra, y no faltaron las canastas llenas de muñecos vudú, hierbas misteriosas, velas para rituales, artículos que poseían la imagen de la pirámide con el ojo que todo lo ve (la de los illuminati) y muchas otras cosas más, un lugar digno del gusto de la chica gótica. El chico se dirigió de inmediato al letrero que le había dado un golpe de esperanza. Se quedó un rato observándolo con entusiasmo y leyó para sí mismo:

"Mysteria et potionem" del famoso autor Shimpling Burdock; 1era. Edición: Llega el primer libro que revela todo acerca de las artes oscuras, magia negra, encantamientos, misterios revelados de más de 1000 años de antigüedad, la guía perfecta para un practicante de la magia oscura. No encontrará ésta información en ningún otro libro de hechicería, aproveche ésta oportunidad y conozca todo lo que el famoso mago Shimpling ha sacado a la luz!

De venta exclusiva en feiticari: Tienda de magia y hechicería. Local #665 ubicado en el Centro comercial de Jump City, al lado de "Tatoo", tatuajes y piercings.

¡Llévelo ya por tan solo $$1,245!

Cuando terminó de leer la información, se puso a ver la imagen del misterioso libro que se podía apreciar en el cartel, tenía el título "Mysteria et potionem" en letras grandes y blancas, con un estilo parecido a la cursiva, y el fondo de la portada era negro. La textura se veía como si fuera cuero (piel) y tenía una vela justo abajo del título, seguida por el nombre del autor. Eso le bastó para pensar que Raven quedaría más que encantada con el libro. Si, el precio era bastante elevado, pero nada que una tarjeta de crédito no pudiera resolver ( y más si era la tarjeta de crédito de un superhéroe e_e).

Se volteó de inmediato para empezar a buscar al vendedor, cuando se percató de la apariencia de la tienda y le dieron escalofríos. Mas por el hecho de que al parecer estaba completamente solo, pues no detectó ninguna señal de vida presente en el lugar. Empezó a avanzar con lentitud mientras observaba las desagradables pinturas, cuando de repente estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco al escuchar una voz de ultratumba…

-¿Buscabas…algo?- dijo la misteriosa voz, de una forma lenta y rasposa, se oía bastante lejana, y a la vez se sentía como si proviniera de tus espaldas, a chico bestia se le heló la sangre pues no tenía idea de donde provenía, sentía que la mismísima calaca le estaba hablando en ese instante.

-Ah… Hola…- dijo con temor…- yo, estoy interesado en comprar el libro del anuncio…- me preguntaba si podría… enseñármelo, por favor- pidió con cada vez más miedo.

De algún lugar entre la oscuridad, que solo azar sabrá donde, salió un hombre, alto, con una túnica larga y negra, no se podía apreciar su rostro, pero se notaban sus huesudas y arrugadas manos temblorosas, daba la impresión de que el hombre no se había cortado las uñas en meses (tal vez años) y tenían un color pálido, aún más pálido que la piel de Raven. Solo faltaba que tuviera agarrada una filosa oz, y Chico Bestia juraba que había visto a la muerte.

-No hay- dijo secamente- se han…- paró un momento y tosió- acabado… apenas ayer vendí el último. Desaparecieron como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Chico bestia se estremeció por la apariencia del hombre, y también por la analogía que acababa de hacer, pero por nada del mundo se iba a dar por vencido, necesitaba ese libro, y se prometió así mismo hacer todo lo posible para dárselo a Raven.

-Pero enserio lo necesito- dijo con más seguridad- es muy importante que lo consiga,¿ No tendrá alguno guardado en su ático, o no sé, dentro de un ataúd, o algo así?

El hombre se quedó un largo rato en silencio, solo observando al chico, lo que le provocó bastante inquietud, hasta que decidió hablar:

-Hice un encargo, que debe de llegar en seis días… solo pedí tres libros, unos hechiceros amigos míos me los pidieron, pero al parecer uno ya no va a necesitar el que encargó… puedes venir por él la próxima semana, pero te cobraré el doble por los gastos del envío.

El cambia- formas se quedó pensando un largo rato. No encontraría un regalo más perfecto que ese misterioso libro, y si, iba a pagar el doble, pero valía la pena, pagaría lo que fuera por él. Pero… ¡un momento! El libro llegaba el mismo día de la fiesta de navidad, ¿se arriesgaría?...

Definitivamente.

-De acuerdo, vendré por el dentro de seis días, procure guardarlo muy bien, y no se lo vaya a vender a nadie más- dijo el chico con atrevimiento- hasta luego- se despidió mientras salía de ahí a gran velocidad, pues cada vez se sentía más incómodo con la presencia del extraño hombre.

La luz del día le lastimó la vista cuando salió del oscuro pasillo, tardó un buen rato en que sus ojos se acostumbraran, y cuando pudo ver bien de nuevo, se dirigió con velocidad a la salida del centro comercial, esquivando los ríos de gente que de seguro venía a hacer las compras navideñas, cuando su comunicador empezó a sonar. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar y se paró en una esquina aislada para que el ruido no fuera un problema y pudiera escuchar bien.

-¡Chico Bestia!- el rostro enmascarado de Robin apareció en el comunicador de el meta morfo- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no avisaste que ibas a salir? hace varias horas que estamos intentando hablarte y no atiendes el comunicador, ¡vuelve de inmediato a la torre "T"! te perdiste el entrenamiento, y ahora por tu irresponsabilidad vas a hacer doble trabajo, ¡te quiero ver aquí AHORA!- gritó enfurecido Robin mientras cortaba la llamada desde su comunicador.

-Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder…- dijo Chico Bestia con una expresión irritada- mejor vuelvo a la torre T antes de que el cabeza de piña me lance un birdarang a mi hermosa cara .

Chico bestia se convirtió en cuervo por segunda vez, y se dirigió volando con rapidez a la torre de los titanes, la temperatura cada vez bajaba más, pero esto no pareció importarle al joven verde, estaba demasiado feliz pues estaba seguro de que a Raven le encantaría el regalo, ya quería ver su rostro cuando le entregara el libro el día del intercambio, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar, y le valía un pedazo de tofu que tantas horas extra tendría que hacer de entrenamiento, todo era perfecto para él.

Llego a la Torre mucho más rápido de lo que se esperaba, y ahí, en la azotea, estaba su simpático líder con su aún más simpática expresión en el rostro (nótese el sarcasmo) mientras veía como se acercaba volando, estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, y no hacía falta ver sus ojos para darse cuenta de que enserio estaba enfadado. Por más excusas y explicaciones que le dio chico bestia, Robin siempre le contestaba con: ¡debiste de haber avisado! o un ¡Aunque sea pudiste contestar el comunicador! Y pues, no le quedó de otra al pobre chico verde, hizo el doble de horas de entrenamiento, pero esto no bastó para bajarle el ánimo, mientras realizaba los ejercicios, se imaginaba lo que le diría a Raven cuando le entregara el regalo, hasta que se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-¡Voy a hacerle una carta!- dijo el chico sudoroso y cansado mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha después del duro entrenamiento- y procuraré que no sea muy cursi, porque sé que no le gustará, pero será sincera, y ahí le confesaré lo que siento…

Soy un genio.

Apenas terminó de bañarse, se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio, completamente inspirado, decidido y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Solo necesitó de un lápiz y una hoja para empezar a escribir todo lo que tenía que decirle a la empata, aunque no fue tan fácil como pensó…

-No, eso es demasiado estúpido…- dijo mientras arrugaba el papel, lo hacía bolita y lo lanzaba sin atinar al bote de basura que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Se va a reír de mi…- otra bolita volaba hasta caer fuera del bote.

-¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?- y otra afuera…

-Esto es definitivamente lo mas cursi del mundo- y otra…

- no, No, NO- ¿Qué jamás va a lograr meter alguna?

-¡NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!- ¡Ah mira! Ésta vez sí entró.

El chico se aporreó la cabeza contra el escritorio varias veces mientras se maldecía a sí mismo, estaba quedándose sin ideas.

-No sé ni cómo decírselo… de una forma que sea dulce, pero que no llegue a lo cursi… que sea directa, y no seca o sin falta de sentimientos… a ver…mmm.. YA SE!- gritó con entusiasmo mientras escribía rápidamente. Y así se pasó casi toda la noche, plasmando sus sentimientos en el papel sin descansar y sin importarle nada…pobre chico enamorado.

La luz del día empezaba a filtrarse por las ventanas de la habitación de chico bestia, mientras éste dormía plácidamente encima de su escritorio con la saliva cayendo desde su boca, mientras roncaba fuertemente. Despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta de que había mojado la carta con un poco de su saliva, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar. Ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora se había quedado dormido, pero por suerte había logrado terminar la carta. Se estiró al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, y abrió la carta para checar que tanto había escrito. La releyó varias veces asegurándose de que fuera aunque sea un poco decente, digno de ser leído por Raven. Estuvo completamente satisfecho con el resultado, así que sacó un sobre de quien sabe dónde, y le puso algunos decorativos navideños, en la parte de atrás, y en el frente solo escribió en cursivas: "_para Raven, feliz navidad"._

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro y se dirigió a la cocina alegremente para desayunar su tofu de todos los días. Se abrieron las puertas del living y se dio cuenta de que había una sola titán en el sofá, leyendo, como era típico de ella. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando la vio y sintió esas "molestas" mariposas en la boca del estómago, se dirigió hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Hola Raven!- dijo con entusiasmo.

-No me molestes, estoy leyendo - dijo monótona la empata.

-¿Qué lees?- dijo Chico Bestia ignorando lo que había dicho la chica.

-Nada que te importe, ahora por favor, has silencio-dijo sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Se ve muy aburrido, ¿no prefieres hacer otra cosa? ¡Podemos jugar videojuegos!- le sugirió con emoción chico bestia.

-No, esas cosas solo te dejan peor de lo que ya estás, leer en cambio no te quema las neuronas como tus aparatos electrónicos- dijo posando su vista en él- …ahora, voy a meditar a mi habitación- soltó de repente mientras cerraba el libro y se alejaba con velocidad.

-Pero rae…- dijo mientras veía como se cerraban las puertas tras ella- mmm…algún día jugarás videojuegos conmigo- se dijo a si mismo el meta morfo.

Chico Bestia se preparó un sándwich de tofu con un vaso de leche de soya, y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a desayunar. Cyborg entró al living silbando una cancioncita y se dirigió al refrigerador, probablemente para ver que prepararse para desayunar.

-Hola bestita, ¿En dónde estuviste todo el día de ayer?- le preguntó cyborg mientras revisaba el refrigerador.- Robin estaba verdaderamente enojado, al parecer se desquitó con nosotros… no fuiste el único al que le tocó doble entrenamiento, no sé qué le pasa al pelo de erizo- dijo mientras sacaba carne de diversos tipos y se preparaba un enorme sándwich.

-Fui a comprar el regalo para mi amigo secreto, ya sabes, lo del intercambio…fue muy difícil encontrar algo adecuado para esa persona, pero creo que al final lo conseguí.

-Te veías bastante preocupado por encontrar un buen regalo…- dijo cyborg antes de darle una gran mordida a su desayuno.

- Es que esa persona es muy especial para mí… no le podía dar cualquier cosa- dijo el cambia- formas con la vista perdida.

-Mi amigo secreto es kid flash… no es que no me agrade, simplemente esperaba que me tocara alguien más… como, no sé… speedy, mas, menos… o abeja- dijo cy mientras sonreía.

-Con que abeja…- era el turno de chico bestia de poner cara de picarón.

-¡NO ME GUSTA!

-¿Cuándo dije que si?

-Jódete.

-Vamos, ¡como si no se notara!- dijo riendo bestita.

-Bueno, ahora tú tienes que decirme quién es tan especial como para haberte pasado más de cinco horas buscando un regalo- dijo cyborg alzando su única ceja.

-Se supone que no debemos decir nada acerca de eso- dijo el verdoso tratando de salvarse.

-Yo te dije quien me había tocado, además soy tu mejor amigo, ¿o no?

-Bueno… a mi…- chico Bestia suspiró fuertemente… me tocó… ammm…Ra…ra…Ra…ven…

-¿Quién?

-Ra…ra…ra..ven…nn…

-¿QUIÉN TE TOCO?- dijo gritando cyborg pues no escuchaba nada de lo que decía chico bestia.

-¡RAVEN! ¡RAVEN ES MI AMIGA SECRETA, POR ELLA ME PASÉ HORAS BUSCANDO UN REGALO PERFECTO PUES ELLA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI! Y…oh…- dijo chico bestia bajando la voz al ver la cara de triunfo de cyborg.

-Debí suponerlo.

-¡ELLA NO ME GUSTA!

-¿Y cuando dije que así era, bestita?

-Eres un cabrón, un gran y metálico cabrón.

-Pero me amas.

La semana pasó verdaderamente rápido, fue cansada, pues Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Raven, Robin y Starfire eran los anfitriones de la gran fiesta que se iba dar a cabo por primera vez en la torre T. Ya era el gran día, los titanes habían conseguido adornos de todo tipo para decorar el living, a cyborg le había tocado encargarse de la cocina (robin supo decirle amablemente a Starfire que esta vez ella no se encargaría de eso), a Raven le habían encargado decorar el árbol de navidad que habían puesto en el centro del living para entrar en el ambiente navideño, a Chico bestia le tocó colocar las cintas navideñas en las paredes, los adornos, y ¿Por qué no? Uno que otro muérdago… a Starfire le había tocado elaborar algún recuerdo para darle a los demás titanes, y a Robin conseguir la música (¡qué trabajo!). Pero claro que el chico verde solo tenía en mente una cosa: ir por el regalo al centro comercial.

Pero el pobre no tuvo tiempo de escapar, pues tenía bastante trabajo que hacer y Robin se daría cuenta si decidiera irse por aunque sea cinco minutos… y no le pondría un castigo como doble entrenamiento.. No… le pondría un castigo mil veces peor.

La fiesta se llevaría a cabo a las siete de la noche, eran las seis y los titanes terminaron de decorar y preparar todo perfectamente. Solo tenían una hora para bañarse y arreglarse. Bueno, todos menos chico bestia, el tenía que ir por el regalo primero, no le importaba si al final quedaba sin bañarse, su prioridad era conseguirlo. Así que agarró su tarjeta de crédito, fue corriendo a la azotea y se transformó en un águila (que era más rápida que un cuervo) y voló como nunca al centro comercial, pues tenía aproximadamente quince minutos o menos para conseguirlo. No se transformó en humano si no hasta que estuvo justo frente a la puerta de la tienda en donde recogería el libro. Entró abriendo con fuerza la puerta mientras gritaba:

-¡Vengo por el libro! Tengo mucha prisa señor… así que, por favor, ¿podría salir de donde sea que se oculte?

-Has venido…-Chico bestia saltó del susto pues el hombre se apareció justo detrás de él.

-Si… ¿me puede dar el libro, por favor?- insistía chico bestia.

El misterioso hombre se dirigió a un mostrador que chico bestia no había notado, en el que habían pequeñas figuras escalofriantes que parecían una especie de colección de animales disecados en miniatura. Sacó el libro del anuncio de un cajón que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador y lo asentó en la superficie de éste.

-Son $$2,490.

Chico Bestia le entregó su tarjeta de crédito rápidamente mientras se ponía cada vez más ansioso, solo quería tomar el libro y salir de ese lugar para poder arreglarse.

El hombre pasó la tarjeta de crédito en una ranura de la caja registradora, mas se escuchó un sonido de "error" proveniente de la caja. Chico Bestia palideció. Lo intentó de nuevo, mas se volvió a emitir el mismo sonido. El hombre observó la tarjeta por unos momentos y dijo:

-Chico, tu tarjeta no es válida, ya está vencida- dijo secamente.

¡Y ese fue el 3er capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sigo pensando que no sirvo para escribir, pero con un poco de práctica tal vez lo empiece a hacer mejor :'D Como les digo siempre, prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar, no me gusta hacer esperar a mis lectores.

Y como dije, voy a contestar los reviews :D

**PaoCrazy: **Si, es todo un picarón xD a veces pienso que fue hecho solo para arruinar momentos Bbrae jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**BravieT5: **Muchas gracias por decirme que parezco profesional c: aunque siento que soy un verdadero asco xD y si, amo dejar intrigados a mis lectores :'D Saludos hasta San Diego! Gracias por tu review!

**MrRayney: **Te lo agradezco mucho! Sinceramente es un honor que hayas comentado mi historia, pues pienso que eres el autor mas dedicado al Bbrae, y enserio me encantan tus historias y traducciones, me esforzaré mucho para desarrollar bien la trama, gracias por el review!

**Sonatika-San: **No te preocupes amiga! Aprecio mucho que hayas comentado mi historia, tienes un One shot Bbrae que me ENCANTA! Eres una gran escritora, muchos saludos, gracias por tu review!

**Aurora De Logan: **WOW! No puedo creerlo! Enserio adoro tus historias, me encanta la forma en la que escribes, eres de mis autoras favoritas! Y me dejaste un review :O te lo agradezco mucho, que bueno que estés disfrutando ésta pequeña y no muy bien desarrollada historia xD Gracias por tu review!

**CristianLoganBj11: **Gracias! Igual eres de mis autores favoritos, he leído todas tus historias, y es un honor que me hayas dejado un review, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando este fic, gracias por tu review!

**Conorkurasay: **Muchas gracias! Si, igual a mi me gusta que tenga romance y humor al mismo tiempo xD Gracias por leer esta historia! Y gracias por tu review también :D


	4. Nunca lo imaginé

Capítulo 4- Nunca lo imaginé…

Hola! :') Sé que es algo tarde, pero aún así… ¡Feliz año nuevo 2015! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y festejado mucho, personalmente la pasé muy bien, les deseo lo mejor para este año que comienza. Bueno, les dejo la cuarta parte de éste fic, me parece que es el penúltimo capítulo O_O, pero sinceramente, he descubierto que me gusta mucho escribir, y tengo algunos proyectos futuros por realizar, claro, si es que mis obligaciones y demás tareas me dejan algún tiempo para desarrollarlos D: Sin más palabrerías, aquí está el capítulo cuatro :'D

-…¿Qué cosa?- Chico Bestia se olvidó completamente de que estaba en contra del tiempo y debía llegar a la Torre T de inmediato si no quería que su simpático líder lo volviera una deliciosa ensalada de lechuga ; se había puesto tan pálido que el hombre sentado en el mostrador pensó que desaparecería en cualquier momento.

-Lo que escuchaste, Chico. Tu tarjeta no pasa.- respondió sin hacer notar emoción alguna en su escalofriante voz.

-Pe…pe..pero… ¡eso no es posible! ¡Mi tarjeta todavía no está vencida!- exclamó el ahora paranoico meta morfo.

-Aquí dice que debiste renovarla hace más de 6 meses.- observó el extraño hombre examinando la parte de atrás de la tarjeta de crédito del joven titán.

"Eso me pasa por no leer… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera leo las etiquetas del shampoo cuando voy al baño… No soy Raven, claro, no soy un obsesionado de la lectura como ella, ni soy tan sexy tampoco… _un momento, !¿Qué?¡¿En qué estoy pensando? Acaso pensé que Raven es… __**¿sexy? **_…Pues claro que lo es… su rostro, esos ojos tan penetrantes, sus piernas, su cuerpo en gener… **¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO? **Debo conseguir ese libro".

-Señor… por favor, enserio necesito ese libro… es para alguien especial, me importa muchísimo…- imploró el chico.

-Lo siento niño, no puedo dártelo si no me pagas lo que vale. Es un libro muy especial, no te lo puedo regalar…- Soltó el encapuchado cambiando un poco el tono frío de su voz.

-¿Qué le parece… si le pago mensualmente?- le preguntó esperanzado.

El hombre solo lo observó en silencio.

-¿Semanalmente?

Silencio total.

-¿Diariamente?

Más silencio.

-Me doy.

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, fenómeno, ¿quieres el libro o no?- preguntó ahora irritado el hombre-calaca.

-No tengo con qué pagarle… solo traigo esa tarjeta…- confesó Chico Bestia mientras revisaba cada bolsillo que tenía en su uniforme, así como en cada zapato y cada guante, pero sin encontrar un solo billete o moneda.

-Muy bien, pues lárgate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Le exigió el extraño después de pararse del asiento del mostrador y empezar a adentrarse en las sombras.

-¡No me iré de aquí sin ese libro¡- gritó con seguridad.

El hombre volteó y se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo con un tono digno del récord Guiness al "tono más espectral jamás usado en una frase".

-Que… no me iré de aquí…sin…sin ese libro- ahora se estaba haciendo en los pantalones del miedo el pobre lechugino.

-Eso será un problema…

_Torre de los Titanes- 7:18 P.M_

Nuestros héroes favoritos se encontraban en el living de la Torre de los Titanes mientras saludaban alegremente a los demás titanes que iban llegando. Se veían realmente elegantes, Robin vestía un smoking negro con una camisa blanca abotonada por debajo, zapatos negros recién boleados, su típica máscara así como el clásico peinado de erizo, y un corbatín rojo. Cyborg se las arregló para ponerse un smoking blanco (¿en donde habrá encontrado uno de su talla O_O?) con una camisa morada por debajo que apenas se notaba pues traía abotonado el smoking. Zapatos blancos, un corbatín morado, y pues como está pelón xD…Starfire llevaba un hermoso vestido "strapless" de color rosa, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, estaba adornado con pequeñas piedras brillantes que hacían que se luciera más, usaba unos tacones rosados bastante altos , de un tono un poco más fuerte que el del vestido, y se había hecho un lindo peinado que consistía en una trenza francesa que caía por un lado, sin mencionar los abundantes accesorios brillantes que se había puesto la alienígena, y por último Raven, ella usaba un encantador vestido azul marino, y a diferencia de Starfire, éste era un vestido largo, del tipo "sirena" que remarcaba perfectamente su forma, y la hacía ver endiabladamente sexy, cómo era propio de la hija de un demonio. Tenía una gran abertura en la espalda, y la tela era brillante y llamativa, una gran elección por parte de la hechicera. Llevaba unos tacones azules, y se había hecho rizos en su violáceo cabello, y claro, al igual que Star, también se había maquillado de acuerdo al vestido que usaba. Todos lucían espectacular esa noche, pero eso no significaba que todos estuvieran de muy buen humor…

-¿En dónde estará Chico Bestia?- preguntó a los demás Titanes un enfadado Robin- los invitados ya están llegando y no hay ni rastro de él.

-Y para variar, no contesta su comunicador- anunció cyborg mientras sostenía el suyo para intentar comunicarse con el titán verde.

-Solo espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…- dijo Starfire preocupada mientras sostenía el hombro de Cyborg.

- Es tan idiota que de seguro se atoró en el baño y después se quedó dormido de tanto intentar salir- soltó Raven monótona como era costumbre, aunque se le notaba un poco ansiosa.

-No lo creo… ya revisé el baño y no está ahí- le contestó Cyborg.

Raven solo rodó los ojos mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado, no podía dejar de observar la puerta a cada rato y se veía desesperada, pues movía nerviosamente una de sus piernas y caminaba de un lado a otro inconscientemente, cyborg notó esto.

-Raven, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó el joven mitad-robot cómo el buen "hermano mayor" que era.

-Estoy bien- le contestó sin emoción alguna la peli-morada.

-Te ves algo…nerviosa. Lo cual es un poco raro en ti, tomando en cuenta de que casi nunca…pues… muestras emoción alguna- le dijo cyborg un poco inseguro.

-Cyborg, estoy perfectamente bien, no estoy nerviosa, solo quiero que acabe esta ridícula fiesta para que pueda ir a mi habitación a meditar- soltó Raven sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Si tú lo dices…

Cyborg se alejó pues en ese momento entraron los Titanes este, (aunque claro, a él sólo le interesaba la llegada de una titán este en especial…) y la dejo sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaría tan desesperada la empata?

-¡Hey, Raven!¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- le preguntó una voz conocida.

-Hola, Kid Flash- Saludó secamente Raven, observó al joven y notó que tenía un smoking café, con una camisa blanca por debajo, y aún tenía puesta la máscara que "mantenía su identidad secreta".

-Wow, te ves muy bien, deberías maquillarte más seguido, nena- oh Azar, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Chico Bestia si estuviera presenciando ésta escena?

-Gracias…- respondió Raven _ligeramente _sonrojada.

-¿Estás disfrutando la fiesta?- Kid flash se recostó sobre la pared de una forma "coqueta" en frente de Raven, cruzando los brazos y pasando un pie para atrás.

-Algo así… no soy muy de fiestas- Raven decidió seguirle la conversación pues pensó que en un rato se aburriría y la dejaría en paz.

-Ya veo… supongo que cuando lleguen todos los Titanes, se animará bastante el ambiente por aquí- le dijo el velocista mientras realizaba un "mini-baile".

-Si…supongo- afirmó la chica mirando hacia la puerta de nuevo- ¿Invitaste a Jinx a venir?

-Sí, aunque todavía no ha llegado, supuse que tardaría un poco más en venir- le respondió el pelirrojo observando su reloj de mano.

-"Espero que no se tarde demasiado"- pensó Raven.

_Tienda de Magia "Feiticari"- 7:46 P.M_

_-¡_Te lo digo por última vez, no voy a apostar nada contigo, no aceptaré tu asqueroso uniforme a cambio, no quiero una dotación anual de tofu bajo en sal, ni mucho menos tu colección de uñas de los pies. Solo quiero **DINERO **por el libro, ¿entiendes, o te lo repito por enésima vez?!- el hombre encapuchado ahora gritaba de frustración.

Se produjo un largo silencio, Chico Bestia solo observaba el piso mientras pensaba alguna otra forma de obtener el libro para Raven, el dueño de la tienda lo fulminaba con la mirada desde la oscuridad que le daba la capucha a su rostro.

-…¿Enserio no quiere la colección de uñas?- se atrevió a preguntar el titán verde.

**-NO, NO QUIERO TUS ASQUEROSAS UÑAS, ¿ACASO TE FALTA EL CEREBRO?, **¡¿ Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerme algo como eso a cambio un libro tan valioso y difícil de encontrar?!

-Señor, yo soy un héroe, y le salvo el trasero todo el tiempo no sólo a usted, si no a todos los ciudadanos de Jump City, arriesgo mi vida para que la suya esté segura, entreno todos los días hasta el cansancio para que usted pueda andar por la calle con tranquilidad, he luchado contra los villanos más despiadados y enfermos de éste planeta, yo fui uno de los titanes que salvó la Tierra cuando el demonio más poderoso se encargó de llevarla a su fin, ¿y no me quiere regalar el libro más valioso y difícil de encontrar en el mundo?- Dijo Chico Bestia tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre, para ver si así le daba el tan anhelado libro.

-"De seguro con esto si logro que me lo entregue de una vez por todas, oh si bestita, además de apuesto y sexy, muy, MUY inteligente"- Pensó con arrogancia el Chico.

Chico Bestia solo sintió como alguien lo agarraba fuertemente de los hombros y lo alzaba, y nunca supo como de estar parado en frente del vendedor de la tienda, pasó a estamparse toda su "hermosísima" cara en todo el pavimento de la calle en tan solo unos cuantos segundos; se levantó lentamente mientras se sobaba todo el cachete en donde había recibido el golpe.

-Ese hombre sí que tiene un brazo fuerte…- se dijo a sí mismo con amargura- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?... no voy a encontrar algo más perfecto que ese libro ni aunque me vaya al centro comercial de Tamaran a buscar otro regalo… solo me queda hacer el ridículo, dándole alguna manualidad u otra cosa estúpida… y para eso solo tengo…- en ese momento el cambia- formas verificó la hora en su reloj de mano y casi se le sale el corazón al notar lo tarde que se le había hecho.

- ¡SON LAS 8:10! ¡ESTOY LLEGANDO MAS QUE TARDE A LA FIESTA!- Gritó Chico Bestia llamando la atención de todas las personas- Robin me va a asesinar, NONONONONONO, ¡¿CÓMO PASÓ TAN RÁPIDO EL TIEMPO?! Esto no puede estar pasándome… - se quejó mientras se transformaba en águila y se iba volando a la Torre, lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían- Ni siquiera me he alistado, tengo éste asqueroso uniforme sudado de tantas cosas que hice en el día, cuando llegue todos los titanes ya estarán ahí, completamente elegantes y yo hecho un asco… y lo peor… no tengo un regalo para Raven…

Chico Bestia aterrizó en la azotea y bajó corriendo las escaleras más rápido que kid flash con más y menos juntos, pero antes de entrar al living, frenó en seco y se acordó de algo muy importante…

-La carta…- susurró mientras sacaba un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

….

La Torre T estaba llena de vida, todos se divertían, hablaban, socializaban, y la música estaba a tope. Hacía mucho tiempo que los titanes no se divertían de esa forma, era una noche verdaderamente especial.

Bien Titanes, escúchenme todos- dijo Robin alzando la voz para que todos los invitados pudieran oírlo- estamos a punto de comenzar el intercambio de regalos, por favor, pasen todos por aquí y siéntense en círculo para que sea más fácil realizar la dinámica.

Todos los héroes y heroínas ya estaban ahí. Desde Speedy, Aqualad, mas, menos y abeja, hasta Hot Spot, Argenta, Heraldo, Timmy, Tommy, Bobby y Melva. Absolutamente todos los titanes honorarios estaban en la Torre T esa noche. Se fueron acercando en grupos al centro del ahora más amplio living, mientras se acomodaban en forma circular, todos con sus respectivos regalos en la mano.

Raven se acercó lentamente y se paró en medio de Jerichó y speedy. Estaba aún más pálida de lo normal y cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, intentaba controlar sus emociones más se le hacía demasiado difícil en ese momento, y seguía sin poder dejar de observar la puerta principal del living.

¡-Raven!- la animada voz de Robin la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Podrías empezar tu?- le pidió muy oportunamente. Todos la voltearon a ver, lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía.

-"Muchísimas gracias, pedazo de líder mediocre…"- pensó la hechicera con ganas de asesinar al enmascarado.

Raven se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Robin, y éste le hizo una seña para que se parara justo en medio. Se acercó casi temblando al centro del bien formado círculo, y permaneció unos momentos pensando en qué decir. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando la puerta del living se abrió de golpe y todos dirigieron la vista para ahí.

-¡LLEGUÉ!- gritó Chico Bestia mientras entraba rápidamente- siento mucho la tardanza, es que yo…- dejó de hablar justo cuando notó que todos los invitados estaban acomodados en círculo, y lo observaban fijamente, incluyendo a Raven, que se encontraba justo en el centro. Se topó con la mirada de la hechicera, y se la quedó viendo por un largo tiempo, hasta que decidió hablar…

-Titanes… siento mucho la tardanza, pero yo…- paró unos momento, mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios y pensaba bien lo que diría- bueno… me he esforzado mucho por conseguir un regalo. Un fantástico regalo para alguien muy especial, para mi amigo secreto. Me pasé mucho tiempo esperándolo, estaba seguro de que era más que perfecto y tenía todo listo. Pero… he tenido algunos inconvenientes y…- chico bestia se abrió paso entre los titanes y se acercó a Raven lentamente mientras hablaba- pues…yo no lo he logrado. Ni siquiera me arreglé, apesto, y estoy más que cansado, y pensé que todo esto valdría la pena si lo conseguía… pero no fue así. No tengo ningún regalo grande, o valioso, y pido disculpas a mi amigo secreto… te pido disculpas, Raven…- dijo Chico Bestia viendo a Raven a los ojos, mientras ella ponía una expresión de verdadera sorpresa - yo quería darte algo increíble, algo que te gustaría mucho, pero no pensé en una segunda opción, y ahora todo está arruinado… yo…

-Chico Bestia…- Raven lo interrumpió- tu… bueno… tu eres mi…- La gótica se sonrojó bastante, y todos lo notaron pues obviamente no traía puesta la capa (como que no quedaría bien con un vestido…) – tu eres mi amigo secreto…- Chico Bestia se sorprendió bastante ante tal revelación- y estaba demasiado preocupada porque no estabas acá, y no sabía qué hacer pero… ya que estás aquí… yo… tengo algo que decirte… tampoco pude conseguirte un regalo. Al igual que tú, me la pasé horas buscando algo que te supuse te gustaría… -admitió Raven sonrojándose aún más, pues le costaba mucho estar diciendo todo esto- encontré algo que pensé sería perfecto para ti, pero dejé pasar el tiempo, y al final… no pude conseguir lo que tenía planeado.

El titán verde quedó bastante anonadado por la coincidencia, tanto que ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra, pues era muy similar a lo que le había sucedido a él. Raven siguió hablando.

-Pero… a pesar de que no pude conseguirte el regalo perfecto, yo… aún tengo esto- Raven le extendió al chico su puño cerrado- y se que tal vez sea pequeño, y no sea valioso, comparado con los asombrosos regalos que trajeron todos ésta noche- Raven recorrió la vista observando las enormes y hermosamente decoradas cajas de regalo que sostenían los titanes- pero me ha costado mucho hacerlo, pues no soy de ésas personas a las que se les hace fácil expresar sus emociones, así que, yo espero que te guste…

Raven abrió la mano, Chico Bestia se sonrojó instantáneamente y le dio un vuelco el corazón, al notar que era un pequeño papel doblado que decía: _Para Chico Bestia, De Raven, ¡Feliz Navidad!.._

¡Y este ha sido el cuarto capítulo de este fic navideño! Tuve muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, así que me faltó "pulirlo" por decirlo así xD pero espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, les dejo las respuestas a los reviews :D

**PaoCrazy: **Perdón xD no pude resistir la tentación de poner uno que otro insulto, me reí mucho yo también al escribir esa parte, luego cuando subí el capítulo y lo releí, pensé: Wow, ¿Cómo pude poner insultos en mi historia? Pero bueeeeno, al final supongo que si causó risa, y pues ese es mi principal objetivo, me alegro mucho de que le estés disfrutando, prometo no dejarte esperando mucho para el próximo capítulo, gracias!

**DARRamirez: **Es cierto xD sinceramente yo siempre me pregunté de donde sacaban tanto dinero los titanes como para tener su torre toda genial, y el auto T, y todo lo demás, así que supuse que el gobierno les daba dinero o algo así jajaja xD y Gracias! Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic.

**Aurora De Logan: **¿Sabes? Antes de comenzar a escribir el fic, tenía planeado hacerlo serio, dramático, con puro romance y muchas melosidades xD pero al final comencé a escribir las tonterías que me venían a la cabeza, y pues se volvió un fic de comedia:D y jamás pensé que pondría insultos en alguna de mis historias, pero me ganó la tentación y al final escribí, como te dije antes, las primeras tonterías que se me ocurrían xD Es un gran honor que estés disfrutando mi fic, me alegro mucho de que así sea, muchas gracias por el review!

**Melu: **Ya he subido el 3er y 4to capítulo para que los disfrutes mucho :D me alegro de que te esté gustando, gracias por tu review!

**Sonatika- San: **Lo siento mucho amiga D: es que cuando lo leí, tenía un gran problema con mi cuenta, no podía entrar porque había olvidado la contraseña, precisamente por eso no había podido seguir con mi anterior fic, y pues entraba a fanfiction y leía historia sin dejar review, ni poner fav ni follow (en ese tiempo ni tenía idea de que podía hacerlo sin una cuenta xD) hasta que decidí entrar poniendo "Entrar con Facebook" e_e y todo se arregló xD pero te prometo que ahorita mismo te dejo un review y te pongo fav en tu hermoso one shot! :'D (porque ya te sigo xD) Y si, chico bestia pagaría lo que fuera por amor a Rae 3 Gracias por el review amiga! Saludos!


	5. El regalo perfecto eres tú

**Capítulo 5- El regalo perfecto eres tú.**

¡Que tal! Les traigo el último capítulo de este fic, lo sé, no fueron tantos capítulos, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. La verdad yo jamás había escrito un fic antes (bueno, solo uno) y me encantó hacerlo. Me gustó tanto que pienso publicar otros más adelante. Pero tendrá que ser en temporada de vacaciones, porque la preparatoria no me dejaría actualizar seguido. Sin más por el momento, les dejo el capítulo final:)

P.D: (olvidé poner esto en el capítulo anterior xD) Los teen titans no me pertenecen… son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network… u_u

-Raven… Chico Bestia no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera debería de dártela, no es nada comparado con…

-¡No! No me refería a eso, es que…- la interrumpió el cambia formas- yo…también te hice una carta- dijo pasando de un sonrojo rosa como el cabello de Jinx, a uno igual al uniforme de Robin, mientras algunos titanes soltaban un "Aaaaaaw".

Sacó un papel doblado de uno de sus bolsillos, y, al igual que la carta de Raven, tenía un pequeño mensaje que decía: Para Raven, De Chico Bestia, ¡Feliz Navidad! Tanto la empata como el cambia formas no podían creerse la enorme coincidencia. Los dos buscaron desesperadamente un regalo perfecto para el otro, lo habían encontraron, no pensaron en una segunda opción y les ganó el tiempo, lo perdieron, y su último recurso fue una pequeña carta hecha por ellos mismos, ¿Sería esto **SOLO** una coincidencia?

Nah, las coincidencias no existen.

Raven tomó la carta, la observó por unos momentos, y sonrió. Luego alzó la vista y se topó con los penetrantes ojos esmeraldas de Chico Bestia. Nunca había notado lo profundos que eran… también pudo ver lo colorado que se había puesto el lechuguino, ¿estaría ella igual?

-"Ni Azar lo quiera" pensó…

Se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo, sonriendo, y perdidos en los ojos del otro, mientras algunos titanes intercambiaban miradas incómodas, otros, especialmente las chicas, observaban la escena sintiendo una ternura inmensa e imaginándose en esa situación con sus respectivos "enamorados". Y otros, como cyborg, se aguantaban las ganas de ir corriendo por una cámara y grabar a los dos titanes para luego subir el video a las redes sociales (estaban garantizadas por lo menos un millón de visitas). Pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada… por lo menos durante quince minutos, hasta que…

-Chicos, mi regalo casi me deja en la bancarrota, ¿podríamos seguir con el intercambio para que aunque sea haya valido la pena el enorme gasto?- soltó un imprudente Speedy. Abeja le dio un fuerte codazo, pues estaba disfrutando de la linda escena.

-¡Oh!- Chico Bestia salió de su trance- si, lo siento, es que, nosotros…

-Ustedes se aman- dijo cyborg.

-¿**QUE? ¡**NO! No me refería a eso!

-Con pasión xD

-¡**CYBORG!**

**-**Ok ya, lo siento bestita.

Raven no podía sentirse más avergonzada, sostuvo con fuerza la carta que Chico Bestia le había dado, y se alejó rápidamente del centro sin decir nada y se metió entre dos titanes, ni siquiera supo quienes eran, no levantó la vista del suelo de lo apenada que se sentía. El meta morfo la siguió un momento después de que se alejara, se paró cerca de ella, mas no a su lado, el igual se sentía bastante cohibido y no quería estar junto a la chica sin saber que decirle.

El intercambio siguió, Starfire le dio a Jinx, Jinx le dio a Hot spot, Hot spot a Argenta, Argenta a Mas, Mas a Aqualad, Aqualad a Robin, Robin a Cyborg, Cyborg a Kid flash, Kid flash a Melva, Melva a Menos, Menos a Abeja, Abeja a Timmy, y así hasta regresar a Starfire, que había recibido un hermoso suéter rosado de parte de Jerichó. Todos los regalos fueron fantásticos, los titanes estaban felices con lo que les había tocado. Aunque durante el intercambio, ni Raven, ni Chico Bestia prestaron atención, solo podían pensar en la carta que tenían en sus manos, ¿Qué es lo que diría? ¿Sería tan solo una seca felicitación por navidad?

-"Raven es tan fría… ¿Por qué decidió hacer una carta?"- pensó Gar Logan.

La empata no resistió mas, aprovechó que toda la atención estuviera en el intercambio y en los regalos, y se escabulló silenciosamente a su habitación. El único que notó esto fue Chico Bestia, quién decidió hacer lo mismo que la hechicera: dirigirse a la privacidad de su cuarto para poder leer tranquilamente. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse con todo el escándalo de la fiesta? De seguro en un rato todos se pondrían bien "alegres" y se les subirían un poco las copas... Digo, eh, ¡Los héroes **NO **beben D:!

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, casi corriendo por los pasillos, y en un momento dado se topó con la puerta de Raven, de solo pensar en que en ese mismo momento podría estar leyendo su carta provocó que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Pues no era una tonta felicitación navideña, NO, se había **Confesado, **había escrito **Todo** lo que sentía en esa carta, y no era una carta dirigida a su abuelita, si no que era para la mismísima hija de Satán, para la dama de las sombras, ¿Enserio se atrevió a arriesgar su vida de esa forma?... Lo que provoca el amor…

Entró a su habitación completamente dispuesto a leer la carta, se sentó en su cama y con su corazón latiendo a todo lo que podía, la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces…

_Feliz Navidad, __**Chico Bestia.**_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho tu regalo. Pues fue demasiado difícil de encontrar, ¿Quién demonios creería que Terra después de todo si te recordaba? Esa chica sí que es difícil de convencer. Tuve que buscarla, obligarla a admitir que ella era una titán llamada Terra, invitarla a la fiesta, y al final amenazarla con enviarla a otra dimensión si no asistía (aprovecharé confesar que para que aceptara que ella si era Terra, igual tuve que amenazarla con enviarla a otra dimensión). Tengo que decir que no estaba muy convencida con la idea, pero al final pensé que sería el mejor regalo para ti, aún mejor que MegaMonos IX o una caja tamaño jumbo de tofu en varias presentaciones. Supongo que te debiste de haber puesto muy feliz al verla de nuevo. Sé que te ella te gusta mucho, chico bestia, por eso quise traértela de vuelta. Cambiaste mucho desde que ella dejó el equipo, ya no eras el mismo de antes, y tengo que admitir que me dolía mucho verte así. Ella me dijo que no quería admitir que era Terra, pues estaba muy arrepentida de todo el daño que nos había hecho, sobre todo a ti, que fuiste el más afectado del equipo. Pero ya que todo pasó, espero que ustedes sean muy felices, pues su amor es mutuo, lo puedo sentir con mis poderes, sé que van a ser una hermosa pareja y su relación va a ser única. Es un honor traértela de vuelta, pues yo… lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, chico bestia, porque… aunque no lo creas… yo te __**quiero, **__y mucho más de lo que te imaginas… no sé como decírtelo, y si vale la pena hacerlo ahora, pero siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he querido…tal vez… hasta más que como un __**amigo… **__y ____aprovecharé para disculparme por todas esas veces que te insulté y te hice a un lado, nunca fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Pero era la única forma de mantenerte lejos de mí, pues no quería que salieras lastimado por culpa de mis poderes. Sobre todo las emociones que más me provocas, que son de las más PELIGROSAS: felicidad y afecto._

_Sólo me queda decirte que deseo que la pases muy bien con Terra a tu lado, y que disfruten su relación… casi no quedan chicas bonitas, alegres, sensibles, y sin miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos como ella. Sean muy felices, muy, muy felices, pues eso me hará feliz a mi también._

_-__**Raven.**_

Cuando Chico Bestia terminó de leer la carta, sus ojos estaban humedecidos, jamás se había sentido tan estúpido en toda su vida. Aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida, pues Raven le había confesado que después de todo **Sí **le gustaba, era su sueño hecho realidad, pero… de tan solo pensar en todo lo que sufrió Raven por **su culpa, **le daban ganas de ir **corriendo** y decirle que él nunca amó a Terra… si, le gustó mucho, pero nunca llegó a amarla de verdad, así como él la amaba a **ella **ahora, como nunca jamás había llegado a amar a **nadie**.

…¿Y porque no hacerlo?- se dijo con un extraño brillo asomándole en los ojos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Habitación de Raven.**

Raven se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensando en Terra, y como es que le había mentido por segunda vez, ya que prácticamente le juró por su vida que estaría en la fiesta de los titanes esta misma noche, pues según, todavía "_amaba tanto a Chico Bestia que sería capaz de viajar kilómetros para volverlo a ver", _ y se sintió sumamente mal, pues no pudo darle a Chico Bestia lo que, suponía, más deseaba en todo el mundo. Sentía una furia inmensa hacia Terra, pero más furia sentía hacia ella misma. ¿Cómo pudo confiar en esa maldita rubia oxigenada de nuevo? Apenas terminada la navidad, se prometió a si misma buscarla y mandarla a otra dimensión sin pensarlo dos veces.

En ese momento recordó la carta de Chico Bestia.

Tomó el pequeño papel doblado, que se encontraba a un lado de ella en la cama, y comenzó a leer…

_¡Hola Rae!_

_Primero que nada, tienes que admitir que mi regalo es más que fantástico. ¿A poco no? Es uno de esos libros extraños que tanto gusta leer, solo que éste es especial. Es de un hechicero llamado… ah… shimglin… shimi…chimichurri… bah, no recuerdo el nombre, pero de seguro lo debes de conocer. Estoy convencido de que escogí el regalo perfecto para ti. Al principio estaba algo preocupado pues no tenía idea de que cosa te gustaría recibir, más supongo que logré conseguir algo… decente. Ya que no quería darte algo común, como un animal disecado, o tal vez una de esas cosas que se ponen las chicas en la cara para que no se les noten las arrugas (no digo que tu las tengas). Quería encontrar algo especial… porque me __**importas**__ mucho Rae. Por eso siempre intento que sonrías, ¡quiero hacerte feliz! Me harías el chico más alegre del mundo si tan solo me dedicaras una de tus maravillosas sonrisas, aunque sea una vez, pues te ves… hermosa cuando te ríes. No, más que hermosa, ni siquiera sé cómo explicar lo que causas en mí cada vez que dejas ver tu sonrisa. Es una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. Y con eso estoy intentando decir que… me gustas mucho, Rae. Desde la primera vez que te vi me sentí atraído hacia ti. Sé que Terra me gustó, pero en realidad solo fue porque ella reía de mis chistes, así que solo fue un enamoramiento. No me imagino lo triste y aburrida que sería mi vida si nunca te hubiera conocido. Y no importa si al terminar de leer ésta carta, me mandas a otra dimensión, me entregas como ofrenda a tu padre, o simplemente me arrojas al mar, estaré feliz pues al menos logré que sepas lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Y te prometo que jamás, y repito, __**JAMÁS, **__dejaré de intentar hacerte reír, y aunque tal vez estés enamorada de Goth, o pienses que Aqualad es el titán mas apuesto de todos, yo me seguiré esforzando por ganar tu corazón, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algún día me puedas corresponder. Y si existe esa posibilidad, ten por seguro que no me rendiré jamás. Te Amo, Raven._

_-__**Chico Bestia.**_

Raven se encontraba en un shock en el que jamás había estado. No podía creer lo que estaba escrito en la carta. Así que la releyó.

Y la releyó.

Y la releyó.

Y la releyó de nuevo.

Y cada vez que lo hacía volvía a sentir esas famosas mariposas revolotear en su estómago. ¿Acaso Chico Bestia le había confesado… que la **amaba? **¿Qué había de Terra?...Esto debía de ser un sueño, el chico del que había estado enamorada tanto tiempo, le había confesado su **amor**. Muchos pensamientos se encontraban rondando en su cabeza. Y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que… Chico Bestia iba a leer su carta en cualquier momento, esa carta en la que ella le decía lo que sentía… o tal vez **ya la había leído…**

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió volando de su habitación como alma que lleva Trigon, en busca del meta morfo.

…

Chico Bestia corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de Raven, cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomó y vio que el cuarto estaba vacío. En menos de un segundo se transformó en el animal más rápido que se le ocurrió, que en este caso fue un guepardo, y se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el living, para preguntarle a los demás titanes si no habían visto a la empata.

…

Raven voló hasta la azotea, pues pensó que tal vez el chico estaría ahí leyendo su carta, pero el lugar estaba completamente vacío, y no había ni rastro de Chico Bestia. Así que salió volando de nuevo con rapidez.

…

Al no encontrar a la chica en el living, Chico Bestia corrió a su propia habitación.

-"Tal vez Raven se tele transportó a mi habitación para hablarme en privado"- pensó.

Cuando llegó, Raven no se encontraba ahí.

Así que se apresuró a checar las habitaciones de Robin, Starfire, y Cyborg.

…

Raven voló al living y pregunto a varios titanes si habían visto a Chico Bestia.

-Oh si…- comenzó Jinx- lo vi por aquí hace como quince minutos, estaba preguntando por ti, y se veía bastante agitado.

-Demonios…- susurró Raven.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?- preguntó Robin metiéndose en la conversación.

Pero la gótica no respondió, se retiró con gran velocidad, ignorando olímpicamente al chico maravilla.

…

Chico Bestia revisó cada habitación de la torre, mas no la encontró por ningún lado, así que decidió volver al living para seguir buscando y preguntando a más titanes.

…

Raven voló a la habitación de Chico Bestia, mas él no se encontraba ahí, así que después se tele transportó a las habitaciones de Robin, Starfire y Cyborg, aunque estaban completamente vacías, así que, visiblemente desesperada, voló rápidamente al living de nuevo.

…

Gar Logan venía corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la torre, en su forma humana, a una velocidad que jamás pensó podría alcanzar alguna vez, cuando vio a Raven volar hacia él en el pasillo del lado este de la Torre T. Y empezó a correr aún más rápido, mientras sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

…

Raven volaba a gran velocidad, cuando pudo ver que Chico Bestia venía corriendo por el pasillo de en frente, e inconscientemente dejó de volar para empezar a correr lo más rápido que sus (No- acostumbradas a la velocidad)- piernas le permitían.

…

Los dos se iban acercando cada vez más, ya habían atravesado los respectivos pasillos y ahora cruzaban rápidamente el living, mientras esquivaban a cualquier titán que se les pusiera en frente. Todos los invitados dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo para mirar extrañados a los dos titanes, ¿Por qué estarían corriendo? ¿Qué no eran muy grandes para jugar al "pesca- pesca"?

Cuando estuvieron a punto de quedar frente a frente, Chico Bestia tropezó con el pie de Kid flash, que se encontraba hablando con Jinx y ni se percató de lo estirada que tenía la pierna, y como el meta morfo venía corriendo, la velocidad de la caída lo impulsó hasta chocar contra Raven y, naturalmente, la empujó muy fuerte, así que los dos salieron despedidos y comenzaron a avanzar rodando, y solo se detuvieron hasta chocar con la pared. Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre ellos, hasta la música dejó de sonar, la atención estaba dirigida hacia los dos titanes que se encontraban tirados, uno encima del otro, pero, ¿Por qué los estaban viendo de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenían esas **caras?**

Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que no los estaban viendo a **ellos. **

Así que, dirigió su vista lentamente hacia donde todos la tenían puesta, y vio algo que lo puso pálido al instante.

Un Muérdago.

Un _**maldito**_Muérdago.

Colgado justo arriba de donde estaban.

Raven se levantó lentamente, ella había caído sobre Chico Bestia, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara bastante cuando se dio cuenta, y apenas alzó la mirada, pudo notar la pequeña planta que todos veían.

-"Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierda…"- pensó con desesperación la empata, mientras cambiaba drásticamente el tono de sus mejillas.

-Y bien…- dijo Aqualad con una cara de picarón.

-… ¿Q-Qu-Qué?...- dijo el chico verde, visiblemente nervioso.

-Hay, no se hagan xD- se burló cyborg. (¿Qué no se cansa?)

-En mi planeta, esa pequeña planta adornada, es conocida como "glorbtark", y cada vez que una especie femenina y una especie masculina se encuentran juntos debajo de ella, es tradición que se den una muestra de afecto aunque no tengan una relación- explicó Starfire emocionada.

-Aquí es algo parecido, Star- le contestó Robin, sonriendo.

Chico Bestia y Raven solo los veían con notable pánico, palideciendo cada vez más, con una expresión en sus rostros, dignas de una pintura.

-…A ver a qué hora…- se quejó Hot Spot.

Pe…pe..ro..pero…- el titán verde se encontraba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Raven sentía como una gruesa gota de sudor le resbalaba lentamente por la frente.

-¡Beso!¡ Beso! ¡Beso!- empezaron a cantar al unísono todos los presentes.

Los dos se voltearon a ver con preocupación, tratando de leer el rostro del otro, intentando descubrir si su respuesta era: "si, hagámoslo, no queda de otra", o un "Ni. Si. Quiera. Pienses. Que. Me. Puedes. Besar". Pero la presión ganó éste round, y Chico Bestia fue el perdedor. Así que se atrevió a hacer lo imposible. Algo que no haría jamás en frente de otras personas, ni aunque le pagaran. Pero, como dije, era demasiada la presión para el pobre bestita.

Así que se acercó al rostro de la empata y le plantó un dulce beso en los labios. Raven estuvo sin mover un solo músculo por un momento, pues la impresión la había dejado en estado de shock, hasta que lentamente cerró los ojos, y le devolvió el beso al chico, haciéndolo de una forma un poco más apasionada. Tanto ella como Chico Bestia pudieron sentir una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, era una sensación tan increíble, que querían que durara por siempre. Estaban tan concentrados en el momento, que se olvidaron de los demás titanes que los veían mientras aplaudían y gritaban con emoción (y después de todo, cyborg si pudo grabarlos xD). Se separaron después de unos minutos por la falta de aire, a pesar de que no querían parar. Los dos estaban seguros que había sido el momento más asombroso y dulce de toda su vida.

-¡Esto va para youtube!- gritó cyborg mientras revisaba el video que acababa de tomar con su cámara.

Todos los titanes rieron y siguieron celebrando, pues la fiesta todavía no terminaba. Hubieron algunos besos más, de otros desafortunados que acaban justo debajo del tan "odiado" muérdago (incluyendo uno de Aqualad y Speedy xD), tenía que ser la mejor fiesta jamás celebrada por los titanes, muchos bailaban en grupo, pues las canciones eran bastante animadas, hasta hubieron duelos de baile (cyborg y abeja fueron los finalistas, pero la morena terminó por patearle todo el metálico trasero al atleta en la final) y no había ningún titán que no se estuviera divirtiendo (por suerte nadie llevó bebidas alcohólicas esa noche)

Pero en el lugar más "recóndito" de la torre, sentados al final de la azotea, se encontraban Raven y Chico Bestia, en silencio, observando la hermosa noche, muy parecida a la que habían contemplado hacía tiempo. Sentían el latir de su corazón a gran velocidad, y estaban disfrutando mucho del momento.

-No puedo creerlo, Rae- comenzó chico bestia- haber visto a Terra de nuevo hubiera estado bien, pero… bueno… cómo pudiste leer en mi carta, tu eres la única persona que he llegado a amar de verdad…- dijo volteando a ver a la violácea, sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Chico Bestia- le contestó Raven- pero tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo. Supuse que la única persona con la que siempre habías querido estar era Terra- confesó bajando la mirada.

-Ella me gustó mucho, pero, ahora me he dado cuenta que solo fue algo pasajero, y que siempre has sido tú la chica de mis sueños- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, Raven sintió mariposas en el estómago y sonrió- Y yo también tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo, siempre pensé que me odiabas por la forma en la que eras conmigo… pero ahora entiendo todo.

- Y me alegra mucho que así sea- afirmó Raven-… por cierto… - dijo Raven recordando algo-¿De casualidad recuerdas el título del libro que me ibas a regalar?.

-Me parece que se llamaba… "Mysteria et potionem"- Claro, pero del nombre en latín si se acuerda xD

-¿De Shimpling Burdock?

-¡Sí! Ese era el nombre del autor- le contestó.

-Lo tengo- le dijo riendo.

-¿PERO…COM…

-Tengo contactos, chico bestia- lo interrumpió y le lanzó una mirada juguetona.

-Eres increíble- le dijo besándole la mejilla.

Raven se volteó, lo vio a los ojos por un momento, y ésta vez fue ella quien le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Chico bestia la abrazó con fuerza y la acercó más a él para que el beso fuera aún más intenso, Raven colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Duraron así unos minutos, mientras volvían a sentir esa corriente recorrer sus cuerpos, hasta que chico bestia le dijo:

-Por cierto, que sexy te ves con ese vestido- soltó con un tono seductor.

Raven solo se rió y se sonrojó mientras le daba otro beso a Chico Bestia, aunque ésta vez solo duró unos segundos.

-Chico Bestia…

-¿Sí?

-Tú eres mi regalo perfecto- le dijo la chica, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y tu el mío, Rae, eres el mejor regalo que pueda existir en la Tierra- le respondió con la mayor sinceridad del mundo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados, observando las estrellas, el mar, y toda la belleza de la noche que se presentaba en la hermosa ciudad de Jump City, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pues estaban seguros que jamás en sus vidas recibirían un mejor regalo de navidad, que el que habían recibido ese año: tener a su lado a la persona que amaban.

Pero lo que no sabían es que, detrás de una pila de cajas, en plena oscuridad, se encontraba cierto chico robótico, con una cámara en mano, mientras los observaba y les tomaba fotos y videos sin piedad.

-¡Voy a ser el más famoso de todo internet!- gritó el androide con emoción- …hay, como amo a estos dos:3

Y al final, cyborg obtuvo el mayor número de visitas de todas las redes sociales xD

_**Fin.**_

¡Y ese ha sido el fin de "el intercambio"! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi primer fic Bbrae, se que necesito practicar más, por eso pienso publicar otras historias más adelante, además de que me gustó mucho esto de escribir. Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este fic, fue una gran experiencia, y pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que les haya gustado esta sencilla historia. Gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este intento de fic de tercera xD Prometo que mis demás historias estarán mucho mejores que ésta, aunque, siempre será especial para mí, pues es el primer fic Bbrae que escribo :') De nuevo, GRACIAS, por haber leído este fic, que aunque sencillo, tiene la intención de hacerlos reír y pasar un buen rato.

**CristianLoganBj11**: Jajajaja me gusta dejar intrigados a mis lectores :D gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero que el final haya sido una sorpresa para ti, y me alegra mucho saber que te gustó éste fic, de nuevo, ¡gracias! P.D: amo tus historias:3

**Aurora De Logan****:**¡Gracias por decir que amas mi fic! Enserio, eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, la verdad jamás pensé que podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es algo increíble y pienso publicar otros fic :D También me alegra mucho saber que te has reído, al parecer si tengo sentido del humor xD Gracias por haber leído ésta historia!

**PaoCrazy****: **Sí xD leí tu historia hace unos días, la verdad es que me ha encantado: D tienes talento para escribir! Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, que bueno que lo hayas disfrutado amiga, tus fic me encantan!

**DARRamirez****: **No tenía idea de eso xD La verdad yo pensé que a todos los superhéroes los mantenía el gobierno (ya sabes, por salvar la ciudad y todo eso) pero bueno, pobre spiderman jajajaja. Me gustaría agradecerte por haber leído mi fic, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho!

**Bilbogirl****: **Sí, le hizo una carta xD Y pues, aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes mucho! De antemano me gustaría agradecerte por haber leído mi fic :D Muchos saludos hasta Euskadi desde México!

**Sonatika-San****: **Sí xD todo le pasa al pobre de chico bestia en mi historia jajaja (no quiero ser cruel, pero para mí es divertido ponerlo en ese tipo de situaciones) Y lo sé:( yo también ando un poco triste porque ya se terminó. Pero lo bueno es que pienso publicar mas fics, le he tomado gusto a escribir! Me alegra muchísimo saber que el fic te hizo reír, y espero que lo hayas disfrutado, así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Gracias por haber leído el fic, amiga!

**BravieT5****: **Tu comentario me ha hecho reír mucho xD eres el tipo de persona que me haría reír mucho, estoy segura (soy un poco necia xD) Gracias, me alegra saber que disfrutaste mi fic :') Ah, y creo que ya tengo una nueva lectora favorita :3 Por cierto, no entendí lo que me pusiste en… ¿japonés? xD jajaja bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído ésta historia!


End file.
